


个人向

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: Other, 个人向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Relationships: 无cp - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. 罗

每一年都有这么一天。

潜水艇浮在海面上，随着海浪轻轻摇晃，白日的喧嚣跟着阳光一起退去，所有人都睡下了。

在只能听见远处海浪拍打礁石的海上，在这样静谧的夜晚里，红心船长总会拿着一瓶北海的酒，走上甲板。

没有下酒菜，没有书，也没有眼泪。就只是面向洒满月光的大海，滚动喉结，吞咽酒液。

那是北海最常见的烈酒，常常在漫长的冬日里为人们驱寒。罗觉得很冷吗？他总是那样裹着厚厚的大衣，围着丰厚的毛皮，像是把自己关在一个柔软的围墙里。

他在想什么呢？烈酒火辣辣的从喉咙烧到胃里，但这并不能让他的神色改变。他看着月亮，只是稍稍显露出一点点怀念的意味，就让他看起来和整个世界格格不入。

他疏离地注视着整个世界，好像他并不身处其中。

这个男人看起来随时都会消失，让人忍不住想要大叫他的名字，惊醒他的沉默，好把他挽留在人间。

但是没人这么做，他放任自己在虚假和真实，过去和现在，记忆和幻想的缝隙中流浪，他只任性这么一瓶酒的时间。

最后一滴酒结束了他心灵的流放。苦难，痛苦，仇恨，责任，一层一层地重新回到他身上。他短暂的放纵到此结束，红心船长再度营业。

酒瓶坠入海中发出轻微的声响，他注视了一会儿幽深的海，像是在看那酒瓶如何沉没，人如何沉没。

他跌跌撞撞地走回卧室，安静的睡过去了。


	2. 德林杰

穿着热裤和高跟鞋的年轻设计师腾的一下从椅子跳到桌子上，细高跟砸在昂贵的办公桌上，那声音听得所有人都心头一跳。

“冷静点，德林杰！”

经纪人在下面小声劝阻。

“冷静？！该冷静的是那群白痴！”

本来女性化的娇软嗓音因为愤怒而变得尖锐。高跟鞋随着德林杰的走动挞挞地响着，他一边神经质地挥舞着手臂，一边咒骂那些拒绝他让男模特穿高跟鞋走秀要求的刻板蠢货。

其他人面面相觑地站在地下，他们都选择了沉默，谁也不想被这位脾气暴躁的设计师迁怒。直到设计师口中的“蠢货”来与他面谈。

“我的秀必须穿这双鞋！”

德林杰毫无礼仪地盘坐在办公桌上，他拿起了那双张扬艳丽的女鞋，11cm的细高跟，只是立在设计师的掌心上就看起来摇摇欲坠，简直难以想象高大的男模要怎么穿着它走秀。

“只有这样纤细精致的鞋子才配得上我的作品。”

“蠢货”表情难看地再次拒绝了德林杰，并且给出了他自己的解决方案，

“我们有足够多的靴子供你挑选。”

德林杰愣了一下，然后就像个害羞的小姑娘一样捂住嘴巴，娇声笑了起来。足够了解他的经纪人冷汗都下来了，在经纪人紧张的视线中，德林杰终于停下了笑声。

他猛地逼近办公桌旁的“蠢货”，那双漂亮的圆眼睛阴郁下来，森森地盯着对方，这位年轻的设计师恢复了他本来低沉的男性嗓音，

“你要是敢让我的模特穿靴子，我就踢断你的脖子！”


End file.
